


Sweater Weather

by bunboy



Category: Haikyuu!!, kurotsukki - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Sweater weather, Training Camp, Winter, kurotsukki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunboy/pseuds/bunboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny fluffy oneshot that may or may not be continued. It's all Kuroo's fault, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold

There was music coming from a shop behind them, but the violent rain pouring down right in front of their feet made it impossible for Tsukishima to figure out which song it was. Kuroo and he were both standing underneath a small marquee of a shop at the side of the street, catching their breaths after running through the cold rain for about ten minutes now. Tsukishima peeked out from underneath the small shelter they found and looked up at the dark clouds covering the sky. It was unlikely that it stopped raining for at least a few hours and they were both completely drained since they started running from the station, seeking shelter everywhere they could when the rain was getting unbearable and they ran out of breath or the droplets crowding on Tsukishima’s glasses made it impossible for him to even see where he was going. His thick winter jacket was now heavy and disgustingly sticking to his body, but for some reason it didn’t bother him as much. When he looked back at Kuroo, who was standing close, a little behind him, he was literally steaming. Kuroo glanced at him from the corners of his eyes and laughed quietly, Tsukishima could barely hear the sound, but his lips twitched into a stressed smile when he looked at Kuroo’s hair, now clinging to his forehead and hanging, dripping wet, down over his ears and over his cheekbones. Tsukishima thought he looked a lot younger like this, boyish and handsome, but he would keep this to himself. He looked to the ground, then took off his glasses to wipe his sleeve over it and remove at least the bigger droplets that blurred his vision to distract his eyes.

 

He picked Kuroo up from the station around an hour ago, they had planned to meet up to study at Tsukishima’s house thanks to Akiteru, since they were always hanging around in a gym, café or family restaurant around Tokyo when Tsukishima went to practice with his brother. How Kuroo ended up getting along with him and joining training on a regular basis was still something Tsukishima didn’t understand and didn’t quite catch up to until they were sitting together in a family restaurant after every training session, when he watched Kuroo stuff as many fries into his mouth as possible. Mostly Tsukishima’s fries. But Akiteru was talking about Kuroo as if it was a blessing every time he stepped onto their university’s training grounds and thanked him for teaching and ”kicking his baby brother’s ass when he needed it most” every time he came to visit. Tsukishima knew it was Akiteru’s way of being thankful for him not giving up and putting an effort into his play despite what happened in their past. Because Tsukishima knew Akiteru was too soft to taunt him the way Kuroo could, and did more than asked for during practice, and he was happy for him finally making friends with people, even though Tsukishima didn’t know Kuroo as well as Akiteru had thought back when they joined for practice the first times. Kuroo liked the idea of them hanging out more than Tsukishima would have liked to think of and gradually weaseled his way into Tsukishima’s daily life. At first Tsukishima just thought of him as an annoying guy who was way too nosy for being just a supervisor in terms of volleyball. He also didn’t know what he should think of him and his brother getting along so well. He wasn’t too fond of Kuroo dragging him to places after training, when he just wanted to go home and flop down on his bed, exhausted, but Kuroo knew all the ways of keeping Tsukishima put with a sweet dessert after a small meal and the promise of helping him with his homework, with him being his senior and all. Tsukishima couldn’t quite believe that Kuroo was as good in school as he turned out to be. His scheming eyes and crazy hairdo along with his volleyball obsession and the ”weird” people that cluttered all around him made room for different thoughts. But then again, he had to be working hard if he was a captain of a successful team.

It was a horrible display, awkward meals where he watched Kuroo eat his fries and their table cluttered with books and sweets Kuroo bought for them, as the people around them sent weird glances and Tsukishima thought more than once that an employee might come around the counter and ask them to move their messy study-dinner session elsewhere any moment now.

Nevertheless, he found himself looking forward to those days, he realized after a while. Maybe because the training away from his own team and the time he spent with Kuroo, who was so far away from everything he had to do on a daily basis and didn’t ask him a thousand annoying questions about it, was distracting him from everything going on in his life, or the lack of thereof. He had found something that made his life a little more special, a little more interesting and the thought of his team possibly being jealous of Nekoma’s captain and a former team member of the little giant being so interested in helping dull and boring Tsukishima out was something he felt a little bit of pride in. Not that he would ever admit so or had any reason to brag with. His life was turning into the one of a normal high-schooler and not of a social outcast.

Akiteru suggested them to just meet up at home and Kuroo using his train tickets on a side note and even though Tsukishima disliked the idea of him meddling with his life and plans, he was kind of thankful for not having to ask Kuroo himself and possibly breaking his character by seeming desperate for Kuroo’s attention or having to bear the disappointment of being shut down, since they weren’t that close in particular for anyone to suggest anything like that and being as selfish as to ask Kuroo over all the way to Miyagi. He wanted to believe that this was all temporary, that one time he’d have to face his problems regarding volleyball and his social life alone again, because Kuroo was still at Nekoma and Nekoma happened to be not Karasuno and his life would go back to how it had been before Akiteru and Kuroo invaded it. But Kuroo had just looked at Tsukishima for some kind of negative reaction and upon meeting a blank face, threw a grin at him and agreed to it without a second thought. Akiteru sealed the deal and Tsukishima felt the pride radiating off of him for having brought more action into his brother’s life.

 

Tsukishima felt relieved at the time, even if there was this nagging pull in his stomach, but as the day was getting closer, he felt himself getting more and more restless at the thought of Kuroo invading his room - his personal space - even a bit anxious, which he felt stupid for. Not many people came over to hang out in his room, so he didn’t know if it was even presentable, if it was embarrassing or unusual even, in any way. He became overly aware of everything around him. The pictures on the wall and his bedsheets suddenly looked strange to him and when he stood in front of his dresser, he wasn’t too sure what to wear either. Usually he was wearing his school uniform or gym clothes when they met, but that was out of the question, since today was not a school day and he’d return home right after he picked up Kuroo, too, but something too comfortable seemed weirdly rude to him. When was the last time he went out with anyone else anyway? After he’d finally found something that seemed fitting to him, he felt silly for stressing over it at all. It was only Kuroo.

 

 

Because of the heavy rain, they decided to hang around the shops at the station for a while and aimlessly walked through the aisles of an old looking and empty kiosk around the corner. Tsukishima browsed through a magazine without looking for anything in particular, when Kuroo held up his phone a few meters next to him and a small ‘click’ chimed from the device along to a white flash exactly directed at him. Tsukishima’s eyes widened in horror and he turned his head to shoot daggers at none other than Kuroo, who just stood there, tongue sticking out in faked concentration, mischievous grin spreading on his lips as he looked at Tsukishima through the camera of his phone.

 

”What are you doing.” Tsukishima’s face wasn’t nearly as amused as Kuroo’s, who was now admiring his ‘work’ with a satisfied glint in his eyes while stepping closer to him.

”Don’t be like that, Tsukki, you looked kind of nostalgic.” He threw an arm around Tsukishima’s shoulders and tilted his phone for him to see. ”It’s pretty here, and I thought you fit right in.”

Tsukishima wanted to grab the device with the intent to delete whatever picture it was immediately after catching even only the blur of his figure on the screen. The color of his face had changed rapidly from pale to beet red at this strange behavior.

He never liked people taking pictures of him. He never knew how to act, where to look, what to do when someone pointed a lens at him. It was awkward and forced, and that usually showed in the outcome, which was why there didn’t exist many pictures of Tsukishima in the first place. But Kuroo’s presence somehow made him hesitate this time before pressing the little trash can symbol in the corner of the screen. That nagging feeling in his chest and the pull in his stomach caused by Kuroo stepping shamelessly right into his comfort zone and saying something as confusingly suggestive made his fingers shake and because he felt like Kuroo might notice his racing heartbeat, he actually looked at the picture properly, if only to hide his embarrassment and escape Kuroo’s overly attentive eyes.

The photo was of him, obviously, facing to the right where the magazine racks were blurred out towards the back of the aisle, and face tilted a bit while looking at the magazine in his hands, while not _really_ looking at it. In the background you could see some racks in front of the big shop window and a few with flowers behind it. Outside it was gray and you could see the rain and the blurred lights of streetlamps, shop signs or cars driving by in contrast to the bright, greenish fluorescent lights inside, shining down from above Tsukishima’s head.

Tsukishima stared at the screen to avoid Kuroo’s eyes as he looked at him, observing his face for any reaction. Kuroo didn’t know how Tsukishima would react to something like this, but testing his waters was a thing he enjoyed doing lately.

 

”It’s weird”, he said, the tension from his voice faded, and it was definitely a lie, because as much as it was a simple picture taken with a phone, it _did_ feel nostalgic, cozy in the little shop, even a little artistic, Kuroo had a knack for stuff like that apparently as he remembered all the corners of his textbooks that were covered with little doodles of him, and Tsukishima felt like this was really _him_ on this picture, relaxed and natural, no forced smile or weird look. He was not embarrassed by the picture itself, but more at how Kuroo went about it and when Kuroo leaned in fleetingly and pressed his lips gently right underneath his eye, on top of his cheekbone, he felt even more heat tinging his cheeks, but also an indescribable adoration swell up inside of him. Even though it was a weird and silly gesture, no one ever took a picture of him without him asking to because they thought he looked nostalgic, just like that, and made him feel giddy inside only for that reason. Not that he ever believed he was as authentic to look at as Kuroo just said and definitely not for the fact that it was him on this picture, but because Kuroo was the one who took it, who _wanted_ to take it, he liked it.

He turned to look at Kuroo, who smiled at him from beneath with his face leaning on Tsukishima’s shoulder and Tsukishima swallowed at the honest and attentive eyes piercing him, feeling like he would melt and get sucked right into them any moment now. He’d gladly drown in that sweet, smug look, if he didn’t wish to get swallowed up by the floor first for having to show any kind of reaction upon that crazy stunt, in a Kiosk on top of anything. Tsukishima could feel the eyes of the cashier gauging holes into his back and he suddenly felt dizzy with his mind running in circles with questions over questions. Why was Kuroo so.. not Kuroo today but also too much Kuroo at once? His heart felt like it would leap out of his chest any moment now.

Tsukishima was absolutely not a bold person with many expressions, but he couldn’t stop the feeling of wanting to run away or scream or maybe hit Kuroo with the sudden wave of confusing feelings and this sickening pull in his stomach, he had just turned his head away in a flash and said ”Let’s go home” with a voice betraying his entire personality. Kuroo didn’t even say anything, just smiled to himself and followed Tsukishima outside before he burst into laughter when Tsukishima stopped with a beet red face, realizing he still held the magazine in his hands without having paid for it.


	2. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awkward teens & rainy days is a great mixture - the continuation

Kuroo looked around as the rain let up a bit again. He was still panting and white puffs emitted from his mouth every time he did. His cheeks were flushed and his nose red from the cold and the running they did, but there was still a faint smile on his lips when he looked back at Tsukishima with curious eyes, looked at him like he was satisfied with this. 

It was getting hard to see, Tsukishima wiped over his glasses again. Not only the rain and his dripping hair made it difficult to maintain a clear view, also the steam coming from his skin and his breath made his glasses fog up in no time. He squinted at Kuroo and Kuroo laughed again with that cheeky smile he had been sporting since they left the kiosk.  
He looked down at Tsukishima and extended his arm towards him, urging him into grabbing it. Tsukishima just stared at it, panic rising inside of him, but before he could do anything, Kuroo just grabbed his wrist and squeezed it tightly. His hand was surprisingly warm compared to Tsukishima’s fingers which were stiff from the cold and Kuroo rubbed over the base of his thumb with pressure, as if trying to warm it. Tsukishima quickly looked away, tried to pull his arm away in a half-hearted manner, but Kuroo just gripped tighter, then yanked at his arm and grinned that boyish smile again before running off. Tsukishima pulled at his arm when they needed to take a turn into another street and after a good sprint they arrived at Tsukishima’s house a few minutes later.   
Once they stepped inside, the warmth of the heater engulfed them and when Tsukishima closed the door behind Kuroo with an exhausted sigh, leaving the storm behind, it was finally calm. Way too calm.

Kuroo looked around the corridor. From where he was standing he could peek into the kitchen and from another room, there was the faint sound of a TV or radio running. It smelled like tangerines and coffee and Kuroo wondered if Tsukishima’s family was home, so he cleared his throat and excused himself for the intrusion. Tsukishima gave him a silly look, then turned around and mumbled something along the lines of ‘Welcome home’, before bending down and fumbling with his shoelaces. Kuroo could make out the rosy tips of his ears.   
Once they peeled their shoes and coats off, Tsukishima disappeared into a room to retrieve some towels and when he handed Kuroo one, Kuroo noticed just how cold Tsukishima’s hands really were and how much he was shaking, so he left his own towel draped around his shoulders and grabbed Tsukishima’s to wrap it around the other boy’s head and started rubbing his hair, first ruffling it with force to tease and get a protesting sound and blindly defending arms in return, then pulling the towel back to reveal his face and grabbing Tsukishima’s neck to slowly begin rubbing upwards behind his ears. Tsukishima stiffened, but couldn’t deny how the cold left his body as red tinged his cheeks once again. He could feel Kuroo’s warm breath hitting his face and he closed his eyes to avoid the inevitable gaze of Kuroo’s intense stare.

”You’re damn cold”, Kuroo said in a quiet voice and brought his palms to Tsukishima’s cheeks, thumbs covered in the towel gently brushing over the damp skin with a concentrated look in his eyes while smiling teasingly. Tsukishima kept his eyes low and glued to Kuroo’s chest as he finally opened them and brought his hands to the towel around his neck, grabbing each end and pulling at it until he could feel Kuroo’s lips push against his own. He could feel how Kuroo tensed beneath his fists on his collarbone and chocked out a surprised sputter. When they parted, Tsukishima kept his eyes closed for a moment, could hear the low rumble of a nervous chuckle and got greeted by an expression that made his stomach churn. Kuroo breathed out with a shudder, like he had held in his breath, eyes darting from left to right to Tsukishima and back, a faint blush covering his cheekbones and a sheepish smile after he curled his lips inwards slowly, tasting the kiss that Tsukishima still felt tingling on his own lips.

”Your hair is all curled up”, he laughed and twisted a strand of a golden lock around his pinky behind Tsukishima’s ear with nervous fingers, eyes still avoiding his. Tsukishima’s hair had always been a bit curly at the ends but when it got wet it seemed to curl and fluff up even more, especially when it got longer, and it was embarrassing, how it made him look even more baby faced, so he clasped his hand on the top of his head and rubbed his fingers over his locks as if trying to smooth out the curls while awkwardly looking away and back to Kuroo in an attempt to hide his self-consciousness regarding that matter, even though he was sure that it was mainly the realization of what he had done just now as the reason for his flustered state. But Kuroo’s eyes held warmth and Tsukishima felt like he just committed a sin by putting his lips on that assuring smile. Adorable. He took a breath and realized he was about to say it out loud. Goosebumps started to spread on his arms and his mind was racing and he told Kuroo to take a bath while he would get some fresh clothes and prepare tea before he even knew, already pushing him into the bathroom and turning the water for the tub on in a hurry.   
Kuroo looked like he wanted to protest with the confused frown he directed at Tsukishima, but as soon as the blonde pulled his sweater and his wet shirt over his head about to dump it in the hamper, he noticed Kuroo staring at him like a deer caught in the headlights and flopped the clothes right into Kuroo’s face out of defensive reflex. Kuroo was too baffled and distracted to say anything before the bathroom door closed and Tsukishima was already gone. Outside, Tsukishima was fuming with embarrassment, wondered what the hell made him do this and quickly paced into his room to change at least out of the rest of his wet clothes, dry himself up and put on some boxers and a big cotton sweater before he could take a bath as well.

As Kuroo probably had the most frustrating bath in his life thus far, Tsukishima, with a blanket draped over his shoulders and bare feet, prepared tea (with madly shaking fingers), like he said and brought some snacks into his room, where he dumped some pillows on the carpet in front of the TV. With the heater on, the floor was his favorite spot to huddle up in warmth and comfort. His brother had always called him a hermit crab when he watched him roll up into a ball with all the blankets they had to offer in the living room and he had to sit on the couch alone, pouting. 

Tsukishima sat down and leaned back against the pillows with a sigh, then quickly pulled a blanket over his head and squirmed around like an excited kid, internally screaming like one too, probably. He hadn’t been to many of those training sessions with Kuroo. Maybe not that few, but just enough to find a comfortable pace with him where they no longer fell into awkward silences despite not knowing what was even really going on, or more importantly how long this was going to continue. They just fell into this pattern whenever they were together, Kuroo teasing, embarrassing himself while doing so and getting really close sometimes. Tsukishima didn’t mind at first, since he suspected it was just his personality and how he treated his friends, but soon gotten so attached to him, Kuroo surely noticed and provoked it more and more recently, especially because Tsukishima’s backlashing nature was hard to ignore when he was around him. He was genuinely having fun bickering with Kuroo and listening to his silly ideas and theories. They were slowly getting used to each other, especially Tsukishima, who had doubted himself and those strange meetings, simply because he was bad with people, relationships and maintaining those and because he didn’t know why exactly he even put up with Kuroo. Deep inside he always feared that one day he would just leave him because he would somehow manage to disappoint or hurt Kuroo by not being able to open up to him or get along with his pace, seemingly cold and uninterested in his efforts to get closer to him. He felt like all this time, Kuroo was waiting for him. Like he expected something of Tsukishima, but Tsukishima didn’t exactly know what it was except for this vague feeling inside of his stomach every time Kuroo gave him one of those looks again. Tsukishima didn’t quite understand what was so special about hanging out with a person like himself after all, but he quickly found out that Kuroo was probably the most loyal and innocent, yet charming and relentless person he knew. And he knew, as much as he was dreading it and avoiding it out of fear of getting rejected, which also only contributed to his feelings of being not what Kuroo deserved in the end, that he had to talk with Kuroo about this, everything, and what was to come of it, especially after the events of this day so far.   
He took an anxious look out of his blanket and peeked at the clock. The hand pointed at 4 pm and he threw himself back into the pillows, burrowing his face between them and groaning with a sigh while he hit the floor with his hands repeatedly.  
This was still an entirely new experience. Now that he thought of it, he did a lot of strange things today.   
He sighed again and curled up as the anxiety bubbled up inside him but immediately tensed up for a moment when he heard the bathroom door creak open and quiet steps come down the hallway. He quickly detangled himself and almost fell over, but managed to sit up straight and pull the blanket down to his shoulders before Kuroo appeared in the doorway. He was sure Kuroo could hear his heartbeat from all the way in the corridor.

”Tsukki?” Kuroo peeked around the corner cautiously and relaxed when he saw Tsukishima sitting there on the floor. Tsukishima noticed how his hair was still damp and hanging straight into his face even tho some strands already stuck up again. He was wearing the shirt and the sweatpants Tsukishima gave him and he had to hide an awe-struck face as he saw how the fabric stretched around his shoulders and chest. Kuroo made his way over to where Tsukishima was sitting and the other made some space for him in his pillow pile.   
”How do you feel?” Tsukki asked anxiously, not knowing what else to say.  
”Strong. I feel like if I flex even a little I’m gonna destroy this shirt.” He was definitely bragging ”but Tsukki, please eat more, I know these shirts are loose on you.”  
”I should’ve given you some clothes from Akiteru..”  
”I thought maybe you’d give me some of your nerd shirts I know you’re hoarding in secret:”  
”I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
”I AM going to find them eventually.”  
”Then I am going to throw you out of my room, eventually.”  
”Heh, that was not a no!”  
Kuroo stared at him with determination and Tsukishima sighed in frustration, but freed himself from the blankets wrapped around him to get up and take his turn in the bath next.   
”I’ll be right back, go ahead and have some. And no shirt raiding” He stopped at the doorway and pointed at the small table in front of his bed where the treats he prepared were placed. Kuroo nodded with a toothy grin and turned around. Tsukishima had to suppress a smile when Kuroo scooted to where he was sitting before and wrapped his blanket around his shoulders and over his head, thinking Tsukki was already around the corner, and wrapped himself completely into them by hugging his legs and placing his head on top of his knees. He could understand now how Akiteru called him a hermit crab whenever he was doing this before and ultimately thought he rather wanted to sit next to Kuroo than take a bath at the moment. He looked so warm and not only temperature-wise. Kuroo emitted an aura of pure light and warmth, like a kid in front of a fireplace with some cookies on a Christmas day, waiting for its presents and Tsukishima felt himself being pulled towards him even more. 

”Hey, Tsukki”, Kuroo mumbled, and Tsukishima tensed up in horror at being caught still standing in the doorway when he should’ve gone to the bathroom about a minute ago. Could he read his thoughts? Heat creeped up his neck as he realized he was as stupid as to just stand there and stare at Kuroo’s back like an idiot, when the other knew all along. Kuroo turned his head on his knees and looked at Tsukishima now.   
”Yeah?” Tsukishima blinked and looked around sheepishly, trying to act like nothing was out of order without looking Kuroo directly in the eyes. He just had to believe in his poker-face this time, because what was going on inside of him since he stepped out of that shop at the station with Kuroo was a complete disaster.  
Kuroo didn’t grin or laugh at him like expected, just looked at him for quite some time and considering the situation he was in, Tsukishima quickly got uncomfortable under his piercing eyes and vague expression and started to shuffle his feet, looking away briefly, as Kuroo’s gaze didn’t waver and the seconds ticked away on the clock (it was not like Tsukishima was counting, but he might as well have). He bet his blood circulation had never gotten such a workout in the course of one day.

”Next time, let’s go on a proper date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for comments and kudos <3  
> after this chapter, there will definitely be a continuation. I felt like I couldn't leave this as a stand-alone, since the second part was already written & I was just unsure about posting it as it was at the time. I'm in a sickeningly sweet and fluffy mood lately, so that's what you're gonna get. Prepare for caries.  
> for more kutotsukki hell, my twitter is @ranouken, I'd love some company :3


End file.
